Sea Serpent
by ApplePixie91
Summary: What if Poseidon wasn’t kidding when he said he could claim all his children, giving Percy some siblings. I do not own anything.
1. chapter 1

Meara Quinn stared glumly at the top of a hill topped with a tall pine tree. She contemplated how her life had gone all to hell.

It had always been just her and her mother in a small coastal village along the Scottish coast. Roshean Quinn had worked on her grandfather's small fishing boat to provide for her and her daughter. She never told Meara who her father was and Meara had figured she never would know. Until a solicitor had told she was to spend the summer at her father's family estate in upstate New York.

Meara had protested, surely she could stay with a friend over the summer holidays before she returned to school at the start of September. But she the solicitor had been firm, her mother's will had said that Meara had not only had inherited a small fortune she didn't know her mother had had, but to spend her summer break with the family she had never met.

So, here she was, in the middle of an old farm road, waiting for someone to come and guide her to wherever it was she was supposed to stay. For some reason, the taxis that had picked her up from the airport couldn't take her all the way.

Meara huffed and flopped onto her school trunk she had packed her belongings and started to unlace her heeled boots, they were killing her feet. Her mother had always insisted on looking her best when meeting new people and old habits died hard, but Meara figured no one would notice her bare feet under her floor length skirt. After putting the boots in her trunk, Meara sat atop it once more and pulled out a book from her handbag and read while she waited for whoever it was to take her to this mysterious estate.

Annabeth grumbled a little as she climbed Half-Blood HIll. Chiron had sent her to guide a camper into camp. She had things to do, still trying to clean up after the battle with the titans.

"It is the responsibility to make all campers feel welcome, my dear. Especially since the Satyrs are spread thin at the moment," was the answer she got when she asked why one of the satyres show the camper the way.

As she neared the road on the other side of the hill, she found a girl with light ash blonde hair down to her waist that was braided away from her face. She was wearing a chocolate brown off the shoulders peasant top with a broomstick skirt and possibly petticoats. The girl, who appeared to be thirteen or fourteen, was sitting on an old trunk legs crossed her chin cradled in one hand, reading a leather bound book in runes Annabeth did not recognize.

As Annabeth came closer, she watched as the girl took her chin out of her hand and turned a page of her book before settling her chin back. When she didn't seem to notice Annabeth standing in front of her, she cleared her throat.

The girl looked up to reveal rather strange pair of eyes. Annabeth gaped. The girl's right eye was a dark green. Her left was a crystal clear blue, much the same shade of the waters of The Caribbean she had seen in pictures.

The girl smiled a little thinly. "Hello, you must be here to take me the rest of the way?" The girl spoke in a light Irish accent. When Annabeth only stared, she asked, "Is something the matter? Have I got something caught in my teeth?" Panicked, she pulled a small compact mirror out of her purse and started examining herself in it.

That snapped Annabeth out of her shocked state. "No, you're just not what I was expecting is all," she said, hurriedly.

The girl raised an expertly sculpted eyebrow. "Let me guess, you weren't expecting a blonde Scottish irl sitting on an old school trunk reading a book in old Norse."

"Well,actually I have never seen anyone with eyes like yours," Annabeth said. The girl smiled with a resigned air before Annabeth went on. "I'm sorry. I think we're getting off on the wrong foot. My name is Annabeth Chase."

"Meara Quinn," she said, standing up and tucking her book in her leather handbag with metal stud detailing and a thin chain that had one end hooked on a ring in the center pocket flap, the other end disappearing into the main pouch. The bag didn't look big enough to hold the eight by six inche book. "And don't worry about your reaction to my eyes. I get it all the time."

Meara slung the long strap over her head and across her chest from her left shoulder. Light glinted off an silver and emerald ring on the middle finger of her left hand. Meara had another silver ring on the same finger on her right hand, but Annabeth didn't get a good look at it.

"Well, we're just going to the other side of the hill," Annabeth said. "I can help you with your trunk,"

"Oh, no," Meara said, waving her off with a hand. "It is not as heavy as it looks." She took hold of a handle in the middle of the front and picked it up as if it weighed no more than a bag of books. "Lead on, Miss Chase."

"Please, call me Annabeth," she told Meara.

"Then you must call me Meara," she said before the pair walked up the hill.

Whatever Meara had expected to find, it wasn't what she saw. Annabeth had to calm her down from near hysterics when she saw the dragon curled around the base of the pine tree, guarding the Golden Fleece. Yes, the same fleece from the greek myths. Meara didn't tell Annabeth why she thought the creature was highly dangerous and somewhat vicious, but Annabeth only assumed that Meara had met one before and it hadn't gone well. Meara didn't bother to correct her thinking.

The estate of her father's family looked like a collection of about twenty cabins in the shape of a Greek omega. "It's a summer camp. For kids like us," Annabeth had told her but wouldn't say much more than that. "It's better if Chiron explains," was all she said as she lead Meara down the hill and pass the volleyball court to a large farm house, painted a cheery shade of blue.

Sitting on the porch, was a wheelchair containing a middle aged man with dark brown hair and beard. He dressed like a school teacher in a white buttoned down shirt and a tweed jacket and bowtie.

Smiling warmly at Meara, he said, "Welcome, child, to Camp half Blood." Not noticing Meara bristle at the words half blood, he turned to Annabeth. "Thank you my dear, I will take over from here. Why don't you join your cabin mates at the canoe lake? They are going up against Cabin five in a triren battle." Annabeth waved as she headed towards a small lake.

He turned to Meara. "Please, have a seat," he pointed to a wicker patio set. Meara slouched in one of the chairs, flung an arm over the back of the chair and crossed her legs. If it hadn't been entirely rude, she would have flung her legs over one arm of the chair.

Chiron wheeled himself up to the table across from Meara. "Now my dear, I'm sure you are wondering what this place is."

"The solicitor described it as a place for children of single parents with unique talents. He also said it was owned by my father's family."

"That is one way to describe it,yes," Chiron said, nodding. "However, we look not for unique talents, but rather parentage. "

Meara raised a honied eyebrow. "You mean you look for people for certain families or descended from people?"

Chiron shifted in his wheelchair. "Well, yes." He paused before saying, " Those that reside here are children of the Greek Gods."

Meara stared at him in disbelief for almost a full minute, then she snort. "You're telling me that

The Greek Gods are not only real, but still have affairs with humans and produce children." Her tone was full of skepticism.

"Not only are there children of the Gods, but you, yourself, are one," was Chiron's calm response.

Meara just stared. If her mother wasn't already dead, she would have killed her herself. Róisín had left her fourteen year old daughter in the hands of a bunch of loons during the summer until she came of age. Meara's temper flared. Of all the people for her mother to stick her with. She could have gone to a great aunt in Scotland but no, she was stuck with people who thought her half divine. Well, she had had enough.

"Well," she said standing up. "I'm not sure who told you all that you were descended from gods but I will just leave you with that illusion."

She stood up and grabbed her trunk. Meara didn't care how much trouble she would get in back home, she wasn't going to stay here a moment longer. "I would offer you to stop by if you ever make your way to Scotland, but I really try to avoid demigods," she called over her shoulder as she dragged the trunk down the porch steps.

She had only made it a few steps away when Chiron called, "Have you ever had strange things happen to you? Things no one could explain?" She stopped but Chiron continued "Chased by people who looked odd or like monsters?"

Meara just stood there. There were several things that many would consider strange,but… Her and her mother hardly ever ventured out of Ireland. They had once gone to France with Grandda and she had nearly been killed by a man with a single eye. Mama had gotten them out of that but it had been a near thing. Another time near London, a flock of chickens with the heads of women had heckled her whenever she stepped outside.

She turned and just stared at Chiron. He had rolled to the edge of the porch. "Those that have the blood of the Olympians are often besieged by monsters. Especially after the age of twelve." He paused as if thinking. "I know that this is a strange place and you would rather be among those you already know. All I ask is that you give it a try here for a summer, after that if you want to stay with someone in Ireland, I will arrange it."

Meara stood there, thinking. The Headmistress of her school would not be happy about her returning to Ireland before the end of the summer, and she was a veritable aunt. Her mother also had a friend high in the ministry who would just have her sent back.

She turned to Chiron. "You will talk to the school to let me stay there?"

Chiron smiled sadly, "yes, my dear." Meara only nodded.

"Well, then. If you would permit me, I will show around the camp," he said, giving Meara a near heart attack as he stood from his wheelchair.

Meara stared as the centaur stood, stretching out his white stallion legs and body. Thinking her gaping was him taking his time he said, "Please forgive me, child. I have been in the wheelchair for quite some time."

Meara stopped gaping. "There's nothing to forgive," she said trying to not sound too surprised. He gestured for them to walk towards the cabins. "Um, my things," she said, her voice trailing off.

"They will be fine where they are. No one will bother them," he said. "Come, child."

Mear followed him the long way. down the hill to where several kids were working on rows of new cabins around a common green.

Chiron pointed out the volleyball court, the arts and crafts center, Meara wrinkled her nose when Chiro wasn't looking, she wasn't gonna be caught dead doing any crafts. The amphitheatre with a fire pit, apparently the camp held sing alongs there every night.

After Chiron had pointed out the canoe lake, Meara had just finished pulling her long hair into a bun to get a breeze across her neck and was wondering if she could swimming it or along the sound when something ran into her, causing stars to flash behind her eyes as her body fell into a tangle with another. After getting untangled from the other person, she came up spitting.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was running for his life. It wasn't anything big really, but tempers had been running a little thin since the end of the Battle for Olympus. He had only knocked Clarisse off the lava wall, then again, it never took much to set her off in any case.

So, here he was, running for his life only a few days after the end of the war with Kronos. He normally would just trade a few blows with her but the lingering effects of the Blessing of Ares made it feel like he was being pulverized by a bunch of cyclopes. He was looking for a refuge when he spotted Chiron.

In his hurry, Percy failed to notice a body between him and the centaur and crashed right into her. They must have cracked heads, because he was seeing stars as he felt himself being pushed off; he was pretty sure whoever it was kicked him with a barefoot.

Once he was untangled from the other person, he placed his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands,groaning.

"What are you playing at?" asked a voice with a thick Scottish accent asked in an irate tone. Percy looked up to see a girl with ash blonde hair and eyes of two different colors; one emerald green, the other the clear shade of the Caribbean Sea. "Did ya see a whole person standin' in front of ya?"

As the girl asked her question, not only did her accent get thicker but Percy was getting over how unsettling her eyes were.

"Huh?" he asked, confused. Percy had not only got a knock to the head but those eyes were hypnotizing.

The girl huffed. "What do you keep in that skull of yours? Kelp?" she asked.

Percy heard a giggled from one of the campers near by, probably Annabeth, who had come to see what was going on.

The girl with ash colored hair stood up, brushing off her ankle length skirt and straightening her dark brown off the shoulder peasant top.

Percy tried to stutter out a reply, the girl was unsettling. He wasn't sure if it was her eyes or the accent, but even though she was a head shorter than him, she seemed to have a subtle aura of power. He wonder if this was what others felt when first meeting him.

The girl muttered, "Oh, lovely, another Greek poet."

Percy's temper sparked. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Even with the way she set him off center, he wasn't going to take any sass from a strange girl that had just arrived at camp.

"Oh, so you can speak," she said in a lilting voice. "I was beginning to think that you could only speak in uhhs and umms."

"Meara," Chiron started.

"Hey, i was just surprised, okay? I'm not an idiot," Percy threw at her heatedly.

"Percy," Chiron's voice had a warning tone.

"You're doing a fair impression of it," Meara threw back.

It was like Nancy Bobofit all over again, he had just lost control, and soaked Meara with water from the canoe lake. He stood there, seething. Meara was standing a few feet in front of him, dripping wet.

She held her arms out from herself, sleeves dripping. Meara' mouth was open in shock, locks of hair falling out of the braided bun. Then she closed her mouth and glared at Percy. Neither she nor Percy noticed the red head appearing the crowd.

Something electric built around Meara as she clenched her fisted. A blasted of power pushed Percy back as she let a shriek of anger out.

He flew head over heels land flat on his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. Groaning he pushed himself off the ground to see Meara stalking towards him, air swirling around her. Percy pulled Riptide out as he stood up. He thought he saw something in her hand, but couldn't make it out, as if he was seeing it through a fogged up window. She waved her left hand and a flash of light flew towards him. Hitting his hand, pale blue light gave off a stinging pain. He almost dropped Riptide but long experience had him holding onto the bronze sword.

Magic, he thought. Must be one Hecate's kids.

The wind around the two was getting to have the force of a small hurricane. Other campers were backing away, trying to avoid Meara's magic and the small storm brewing overhead. Chiron was shouting something, but Percy wasn't listening. A stream of fire was building around Meara as Percy began to gather a ball of water to surround himself.

About to throw it at the girl, a loud voice like the crashing of the sea against stone cliffs said, "Enough." And the dueling pair were blasted apart in a flash of green light.

Meara Would have thought she had died if she hadn't hurt so much. She had a difficult time inhaling, but once she did she coughed and coughed.

"This is unacceptable," a voice like the raging sea said.

Meara sat up to see a dark hair man with tan, weathered skin standing between her and Percy holding a trident. He had sea green eyes that seemed to hold a storm Meara once watched on the coast, in between her home and Ireland.

Every one except Meara knelt, there was a collective murmur of "Lord Poseidon," as he looked from her to Percy. "I will not tolerate such behavior between my children," he said.

All the campers looked at each other in confusion. "Father?" Percy asked.

"Children?" Meara said.

The sea god looked from Meara to Percy, then to the watching crowd. "Percy, I would like you to meet your sister, Meara Quinn." he then looked at Meara Quinn, this is your brother Perseus Jackson."

There was a stunned silence as Percy and Meara looked at each other. "So," Percy said hesitantly, looking at Poseidon. "I have a sister," he turned to see Meara, although still a little stunned rolled her eyes. "A short tempered, sarcastic sister," he muttered.

Meara ignored him, her mind had been going a million miles a minute after Poseidon had introduced himself.

"Yes," the sea god said enthusiastically. He opened his mouth to go on but-

"Wait a moment," Meara said. "You're saying you are my father?"

Poseidon glanced at Percy before saying real slowly, "Yes."

In less than a heartbeat, everything clicked into place for Meara. "Then why," her first words were spoken with deadly calm but became louder as she spoke, "did my mother die at sea?" The whole camp stared at her in shock as she continued, "If you're the blessed god of the sea, why was there a freak storm sink the boat that she and Grandda took out that day?"

The sea god, taken aback by the girl's brashness towards him, looked at Chiron for help. Realizing that the man claiming to be a god and her father had no answer, tears filled her eyes before she turned and ran for the forest.


	3. Chap 3

Percy watched as his new found sister disappeared between the trees. It took him a good thirty seconds to realize something important. "She's unarmed," he said, starting to run after her.

"Wait, Percy," Annabeth said, grabbing his arm.

"Someone needs to go after her, Annabeth," he said, a hint of desperation in his voice. Whatever just happened, she was still his sister and did care for the girl.

"Someone will look for her, but not you." When Percy looked at her, uncomprehendingly, she said, "You going after her may only cause a hurricane."

"She's right, son," Poseidon said. He expression was forlorn as he stared at Percy. "My demigod children tend to reflect the nature of the sea they are born and raised closest to. While you may hold the relatively calm nature of the Atlantic in and around New York harbor, Meara tends to be a bit more," Poseidon paused, searching for the right words. "Stormy."

"She reflects the Irish Sea," Annabeth said, something clicking in her mind. "Because of the coast, the storms off the coast of Ireland can be some of the worse." She looked at Poseidon, "You realize that she can be even more unpredictable than Percy."

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but it was Chiron Who spoke, "It means her temper could cause catastrophic storms that could make Hurricanes look like a light rain." He looked at the sea god. "You haven't forgotten what happened the last time you had a Celtic child."

Poseidon nervously smoothed the front of his shirt. "In Sean's defense, Port Royal was built on sand. And every time a hole appeared, they filled it with more sand. So of course an earthquake destroyed three forts and half the city."

Everyone looked at Percy. "What?" He said. "I only caused one of earthquake, and that wasn't on purpose."

"That is what Sean said," Chiron muttered. Everyone stared at him. He shuffled his hooves. "Sorry. I was thinking out loud."

Remembering he had an unarmed half sister in the forest, he said, "Someone still needs to go after Meara."

"Someone did, Percy," Clarisse said. "Nico followed her when he thought no one was looking."

Nico was amazed as he followed Meara as she dashed through the trees. Not only was the girl running through the corset with bar feet, but she was doing so in a floor length skirt with several layers of petticoats. Nico has enough trouble running with his own weight, much less several pounds of wet cotton clothing.

He kept his distance, not wanting her to know she was being followed. He knew Meara wouldn't appreciate it, but he also knew that the woods were full of some very dangerous monsters and she was unarmed. Seeing as the girl had just arrived, she was unaware of that fact.

As he watched, Meara leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. It took him a couple minutes to realize that she was sobbing. He could understand. Finding out that not only was your absentee parent a god, but said god could have prevented the death of a much beloved mother.

Nico waited a moment or two before stepping toward Meara. "You know, the forest Isn't the best place to hide."

Meara jumped to her bare feet and spun to face him. "I didn'ea think anyone followed me," she said. The Scottish lilt was fading but still there.

He smiled. "I have a certain talent that can make it quiet easy to sneak up on people."Meara only raised her eyebrow at him. "Son of Hades. Allows one to control the dead, travel through the underworld, and travel through shadows."

Meara's other eyebrow joined the first. "Impressive. But if ya don't mind me asking, why did you follow me?"

"Chiron and the camp director tend to stock the forest with dangerous monster."

Meara face took on a confused look. "Why the bloody hell would they do that?"

Nico shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "Practice, this camp was created to train generations of heroes in a relatively safe place. Not a smart idea to be here without a weapon."

She gave a small smile, like she found something amusing. "What about you? You're not armed."

Nick smirked. "I've been told I smell of the underworld. Monsters tend to avoid me."

Meara made an ahh face before leaning against the tree again. "When Annabeth told me there were dangerous creatures in the woods, I thought she met bears and wolves and the like."

Nico was about to say something, but they heard a twig snap off to the side. "I think we should continue this conversation back at camp." Knowing Meara wouldn't follow him he tried to grab her wrist. But she twisted out of the tree way.

"I'm not goin' back there," she practically shouted, her accent getting thick again. "Not if that loony of a sea god is still there."

Nico's temper flared. "Will you keep your voice down?" He hissed. "You're gonna get us killed."

Meara opened her mouth to give was would have been a scathing retort, but before she could a growl came from the trees in front of them.

Meara's eye widened as the creature stepped out from behind the trees. "That's not," she tried to asked but her voice got stuck in her throat.

"Yeah," Nico said letting his Stygian iron sword. "That is a chimera."

Meara swore. The thing was huge with a lion head, a goat in the middle, and a serpent for a tail. "It has three heads," came her shocked reply. For indeed it did one each of lion, goat, and serpent.

"I noticed," Nico growled as a flawed paw came swiping towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

Something clicked into place inside of Meara as the paw came reaching for her and the dark haired boy. She dove off to the side as the boy jumped the other way. The boy swung an iron sword, darker than the hour before dawn toward the paw trying to tear their heads off and missed by a hair.

She barely had time to wonder where the sword came from before the head on the serpent tale of the chimera tried to take a bite out of her side. Twisting away, she pulled a silver dagger from a sheath at the small of her back.

She stood in shock when she slashed at the snake's head and the blade barely scraped its scales. "What the hell?" She muttered.

"Monsters can only be killed by s weapon made of celestial bronze or Stygian iron," he shouted at her as he dodged the goat's head as it tried to butt him.

"Who made that idiotic rule?" She asked as the lion swiped at her again.

"Take it up with the primordial gods," Nico yelled back. When she tried again to at least injure the monster with her silver knife, he said, "just stay back. That blade isn't any good."

Meara did step back, but only to think. Nico was too busy dodging the three heads to try and kill it. She debated briefly before stepping once more into the fray.

This was not good. Nico could only fight defense. Every time he tried to raise his sword, a head he wasn't watching found an opening he had left open.

He was looking for a shadow to jump in and get him and Meara back to camp. Reinforcements sounded like a good idea right about now. Just as he found one, a bright red light hit the monster from behind. It snarled as if it had been hit with a stone.

Another beamed of red light hit it, seriously annoying it. It turned towards Meara, who was till Jodi g her silver knife in her right hand and another object in her left. She made a slashing motion with her left hand, sending a jet of white light at the monster.

Meara looked at Nico, trying to tell him something with her two toned eyes but he was standing in shock. He was just too surprised by the girl's actions, not sure if she were stupid, brave, or both.

Meara finally seemed to realize that Nico wasn't going to move. She shouted something Nico couldn't quite hear. Ropes suddenly wrapped around the legs of the chimera and tied the heads in a not so neat bundle.

Nico quickly sliced through the bundle, absorbing the monster into his blade. He turned back to Meara.

"What was that?" He asked, eyes wide.

Meara gave him a confused look. "What was what?" She tried to look innocent as she said it but Nico didn't buy it.

"That," he said as he pointed to the pile of ropes left behind. "You made a bunch of ropes out of thin air."

Meara glances at the ropes. She inhaled sharply before saying, "Technically, they didn't come from thin air."

"Not only that but they wound around it like," he stopped mid sentence and looked at Meara. "What do you mean 'technically not from thin air?'"

"Well, you see,"she started but Nico interrupted.

"Never mind. Just tell me how your able to do that, you're not a child of Hecate," he was practically yelling in desperation. Meara looked in his direction. Nico felt as if she was looking through him, trying to look for something only she could see.

Finally she said, " I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone. I could get in trouble if anyone ever found out I told you."

Nico thought a moment. He finally nodded. "Alright. I won't tell anyone."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Swear it."

Nico let out a sigh through his nose. "I swear on the river Styx, i will not tell anyone what you are about to tell me." Thunder rolled across the sky at his words.

The sky grew darker as Percy paced at the edge of the forest. It had been several hours since Meara had ran off into the woods with Nico hot on her tail. Chiron had told him to wait, he reasoning was being chased by a stranger that had turned out to be her brother would only made her run faster and farther the more he chased.

Apparently, this wasn't the first time a camper hadn't taken well to being claimed by their parent. Meara' case was made worse by the fact that not only did she resent being sent several thousand miles away from her home, but her godly parent was over a domain that had apparently claimed the other.

Annabeth sighed as she watched Percy make another lap of pacing. She also had wanted to follow Meara into the woods, but she knew they had a better chance of keeping Percy from following if she stayed with him. Oh, she was worried, but she knew Nico could hold his own and she had a feeling Meara could do the same.

"They've been gone for hours," Percy said hotly, startling her out of her trace.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "They'll be fine, Percy," she said. "Nico is more than capable of facing whatever comes at them. There's nothing too dangerous in the forest right now."

"I know Nico can take care of himself, but-" Percy started but Annabeth interrupted.

"If he can't, I have feeling that Meara can take care of herself," she said. She went on before Percy can speak. "I know she hasn't been trained, but with what we saw earlier, when you two fought, she has something powerful. Almost raw. She'll be fine."

Percy only huffed in response. Annabeth gave him a quizzical look. "You know, I'm a bit surprised by this amount of worry or a sister you only just met." Percy gave her a confused look. "Especially one that you hated when first meeting her." Annabeth was thoughtful for a moment before going on. "And since said sister knocked you flat on your ass."

"Hey," Percy said angrily.

Annabeth just shrugged. "It's true. I have a feeling that if Poseidon didn't break the two of you up, you would have come out of it worse off."

Percy opened his mouth to say that he could have beaten her. Then he thought of the raw power she had thrown at him after he had dumped water on her. Meara had managed to throw him flat on his back without touching him, and seemingly, without much thought. Whatever power or magic she wielded, she used it like it was second nature to her. Percy figured that Annabeth was right.

Meara sat with her knees drawn to her chest, her chin resting on top of them. She was waiting for nico to say something, she had finished telling him about her upbringing and why she had the ability to cast ropes out of thin air. He hadn't said anything for the last few minutes.

She couldn't take his staring anymore. "Are you going to say somethin' or just stare at me all night?" she asked.

Nico startled out of his dazed to glare at her. "Can't you give a guy time to wrap his head around news like that?" was his response.

Meara only shrugged. "Mama always said I was always impatient."

Nico snorted. "I think that's a bit of an understatement." He thought for a moment before asking. "So, was that rope an illusion?"

Meara shook her head. "It was a rope in every sense of the word. If I were to turn you into a squirrel, you would be a squirrel." She sighed at Nico's look of confusion. "You would know that you're still you, but you would have this insane urge to hord a pile of nuts."

Nico sat back Meara could almost see seem coming from his ears, his mind was working so hard to catch up. Finally, the light seemed to have come on. "This could change the way demigods think of magic."

Meara's mismatched eyes went wide. "You can't tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"But, we could use this to-" he started to say but Meara cut him off.

"The fewer people know about this the better," she said firmly.

Nico glared at her. She could tell he didn't like this, but it was true. If the camp boundaries didn't mask the use of her magic like Chiron seem to think it would, she was going to be in huge trouble.

Then he asked a question Meara wasn't expecting. "What about Percy? You gonna tell him?"

He was about to argue when they heard a twig snap in the woods. He suddenly became weary. "We should head back to camp," he said. "I'd hate to think what else is out here if there was a chimera wandering around the woods."

Meara paused. She grinned wickedly as a thought struck her. "Race ya back," she said as she hoisted hand fulls of her skirt to free up her stride.

Behind her, Nico shouted, "I've got one more thing to say."

"You may ask if you can keep up," she called over her shoulder. She didn't noticed Nico melt into the shadow of a tree.

He appeared out of a shadow in front of her. "You'll have to tell Percy something eventually." He then melted back into the shadow before appearing several feet ahead in another shadow.

Meara knew he was right, but there was something else at the forefront of her mind.

"Hey, that's cheating," she called then running towards she mumbled under her breath, "Whatever that is." She ran to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark with curfew fast approaching and still one had seen either Meara or Nico. Percy was still pacing at the edge of the forest. He was worried. It's not that he didn't think that Nico couldn't watch over Meara; Percy just thought that he himself could do a better job. He'd always watch over those he cared for rather than leave it to others.

"I'm tired of waiting," he said impatiently. "I'm going to look for them."

He was about to dive into the forest when two figures materialized from a shadow in front of him.

He watched as Meara stumbled away from the shadows, looking as if she was about to vomit. "Never again," she muttered under her breath. "I'd rather fly than do that again, and I hate flying."

Nico grinned. "You get use to it after a while."

"There won't be a while;" she replied glaring at him with those mismatched eyes. "I'm never doin it again." Nick cackled.

Percy looked from him to Meara and back again. It seemed that the two had become friends during their time in the forest.

Meara let a smile creep onto her lips. "Laugh all you like, I'm still not ever doing that again."

Percy stared opened mouth. Turning to Annabeth, he saw that she was smiling.

"Hey," he shouted. Meara and Nico looked around, realizing for the first time that he and Annabeth were there. "Where have you two been?"

Meara looked at him before saying in a deadpan voice, "In the forest."

Percy could feel his temper start to simmer. "What were you doing in the woods?"

Meara looked at Nico before shrugging. "Fighting a chimera."

Percy's jaw dropped. Turning he saw the same expression on Annabeth's face. "Meara, the camp doesn't keep chimeras in the woods. They're too dangerous."

"It was a chimera, Annabeth," Nico told her somberly. Then his face lit up. "But you should have seen Meara. Once she gets a proper blade, she could be deadly."

Meara waved him off. "I'm just lucky that one of the professors decided to bring back a class to teach sword play."

Annabeth looked puzzled. "You mean fencing?"

"What?" Meara looked a little indignant. "No. I mean if I was plopped back into 17th centuryl England, I would be able to defend myself against most adversities."

"So, it's more Pirates of the Caribbean than the people with the face masks," Percy said.

Meara looked at him with a blank face. Percy went on. "What about Lord of the Rings? The Princess Bride? Star Wars?" With the name of each movie Meara only shook her head, except the last one.

"What's a Star war? I didn't think we had space travel capability," she said with confusion.

Everyone looked at her in shock. "Meara,"Nico said slowly. "Those are movies."

Meara blinked. "Oh," she said, then shrugged. "We didn't watch a lot of movies."

Percy gaped. He couldn't believe it, his own sister had never seen Star Wars. Nico had apparently, most likely at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. He grabbed her hand and started to drag her up to the Big House.

"Where are we goin'?" She asked, digging in her heels; which didn't do much good without shoes.

"To talk to Chiron," Percy said, a determined tone to her voice. "We are having a movie marathon."

Meara was opening her mouth to protest, but then she caught Nico's eye.

He shook his head. "Just go with it. I don't think Poseidon wants to break up another fight between the two of you."

Rolling her eyes, Meara let herself be dragged up to the big house. It was going to be a long night.

Someone was trying to shake Meara awake. She pushed the person off and rolled over to fall back to sleep. The offending hand returned to shake her a little harder.

"Go away, Victoire," she muttered into her pillow. "I'm not getting up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday to go down to the pitch to be your target."

The hand retreated, letting Meara snuggle back into her covers. As she did a voice asked, "Why does she think I'm someone named Victoire?"

"Well, you did insist she watch the first three Pirates of the Caribbean movies, Percy. We didn't get to bed until two a.m.". Another voice said. l

He hand returned to shake her harder. "Meara come on. We're going to miss break- ahah." Meara shot a fist out from the blankets to connect with someone's nose. She felt the bone give as she bolted upright. She looked around, disoriented. She saw Annabeth doubled over with laughter and Percy holding his nose, blood trickling between his fingers. Then she remembered the day before. Meara groaned and flopped back onto her pillows. She stared at the ceiling of the cabin that resembled a sea cave.

As Meara stared morosely at the ceiling, listening to the splash of a sea water fountain, Percy groaned in agony. "I think you broke my nose."

Annabeth howled with laughter while Meara scowled. "I thought you were someone else,' she said in a deadpan voice.

"Who is Victoire?" Annabeth asked, laughter still in her voice.

"A friend from school," was the half reply, half sigh.

"You're friend comes to your house at the crack of dawn?" Annabeth asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

Mear let out a long suffering sigh. "I go to a boarding school. Victoire and I share a dormitory," she said.

Percy groaned,drawing the girls attention back to him. "What about my nose?" He asked. "It hurts."

Annabeth looked at him in confusion. "I thought that the Curse of Achilles would keep you safe from injury."

"Well, apparently that does not include blows from ones sibling," Percy said in frustration.

Annabeth only rolled her eyes. Meara sat up,her temper flaring. "There must be something you can do besides stand here and moan about it," she said her scottish accent clipped.

Percy straightened to glare at her, but Annabeth spoke before he could say anything. Meara, why don't you get dressed while I take Percy to the Apollo cabin to get his nose fixed? When we're all done we can meet at the dining pavilion." Without waiting for Meara to answer, she dragged Percy from the cabin to the infirmary.

Meara sighed as she climbed out of bed and started to look for something to wear. She noticed an orange t-shirt hanging on her bed post and wrinkled her nose at it. Bright orange had always washed out her complexion and she detested t-shirts. She always felt they were trying to strangle her.

Tossing the scorned article of clothing aside, Meara opened her trunk to look for something to wear. She ignored her trousers, most of them were rather tight and weren't to good for free movement. The long or close fitting skirts were also pushed aside. From the way everyone spoke last night, Meara figured that the camp focused mostly on physical training.

Then Meara smiled when she found a top with a matching skirt. Finding a pair of soft suede boots to go with the outfit, she moved toward the bathroom to change.


End file.
